Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
Related Art
Various different types of air fresheners have been developed, particularly for use in vehicles. Vent stick type air fresheners include an aromatic body carried by the air vent, and utilizing air flow therefrom to disperse scent from the body.